CrossFire
by Nicama
Summary: When she has the power to kill but only wants true love will she fall for him? Will he fall for her and let her live?


Hey Guys! If you are someone that read my previouse story i deleted it because i wanted a fresh start with my stories. I hope this story it better.

"Yay" talking

_Yay thinking_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the times of Deamons and Angels a prophacy was told to the great Deamon Lord. It for told that one day a female Angel with the beauty greater than any would become a young women with a great power to kill the Deamon Lord. This angerd the Deamon Lord very much. Over time he came up with a plan to capture and kill this girl. He never knew who she was and never knew when she would arrive. So he waited and waited for 15 years. On the 15th year to the day that he was told of this prophacy did he now know she was alive.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High above the clods was the Angel Kingdom. Today was a special day for everyone. Today the Angel princess turned 16 and recived her wings. The princesse was said to be a gem. All the people said she had the beauty like no one had ever seen. She had long amber hair past her waist. Her eyes were an emerald green that enchanted anyone who looked into her eyes. The kingdom was decorated just for this special day. Stremmers were hunge from shop to shop. Many colors were seen everywhere in the kingdom. The color that was seen the most was pink for it was the princesses favorite color. Inside the castel many people were hurring around trying get everything ready for the night. In the long hallway you could hear lound screams of happiness coming form the princesses room.

"Oh Sakura you look so beautiful!" came the voice the princesses best friend Tomoyo. Tomoy had long raven hair past her waist and lovely purple eyes.

"Do you really think so?" Came the sweet and inocent voice of the princesse.

"Do i think so?! I know so! I did make the dress just for you!" screamd Tomoyo with happiness.

Sakura walked to the mirror and examined herself in it. She wore a strapless pink dress that flowed to the floor. The dress was made of two materials. The main material was a soft pink silk that alowed her to move freely. The second was a thin see threw sparkly material that only coverd the bottom half of the dress. Scaterd on many parts of the dress were cherry blossoms. As Sakura looked herself over in the mirror all she could do was blush. She couldn't belive that she was looking at herself in such a beautiful dress.

"Tomoyo I love it! But i can't belive that i'm wearing this to the ceramony!"

"Sakura, you need to look your best tonight. You are becoming a full angel."

"I know. I just hope everything gose well."

"Everything will be fine Sakura. At midnight you will get your wings and half your powers. I can't wait to see it!" As Tomoyo said this Sakura backed away as she saw stars start to form in Tomoyos eyes. Tomoyo saw Sakura backing up away from her so she decided to chace her.

"You can't escape me Sakura! Hahahaha!" Tomoy ran around Sakura's room with such joy.

"I can atleast try!" Came Sakura cheery reply. But she soon stoped in her tracks.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Asked a worried Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo remember what my parents said. About how i may be the one with the power to kill the Deamon Lord?" Asked Sakura in fear.

"Yes. But no one is sure yet. We will never know untill tonight or when you get married. I mean it is possible. You'r parents are the strongest angels and you are the girl with great beauty like the prophacy said. We'll just have to wait." Said Tomoyo as she huged Sakura.

"I really hope i'm not the girl..." was the only thing she could say at the moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down on eath in the dark forest a deamon ran as fast as he could to deliver important news to his lord. The deamon came to a halt infront of a large castle with black doubled doors. He pushed one of the doors open and walked inside closing the door behing him. He walked threw a long hall and stoped infront of another pair of doubled doors. These doors were green with horns engraved in black. The deamon knoked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in" was all he heard.

The deamon enterd the room and kneeld infront of another deamon that looked human. This deamon had amber eyes that made anyone who looked into them frezze and cheast nut brown hair. The deamon kneeling before his lord had his head down and began informing his lord of the news.

"My lord, I have just learned that the girl of prophacy is alive." This caught the Deamon Lords attention.

"Where and who is she?" he asked with a old voice.

"She is the angel princess. Today is her 16th birthday, so she recives her wings and half of her powers." said the deamon with a shaky voice.

The deamon lord reached into an open chest near him and grabed five gold coins. He tosed the coins at the deamon.

"This is your reward for such usefull information." said the deamon lord with a very small hint of joy in his voice.

The deamon picked up the coins and started to walk out of the room bowing his head.

"Thank you my lord." was the last thing he said before he closed the door to the Lords room. The Lord sat in his throne with an evil smirk on his lips.

"Well, now that you know who she is what will you do to her Syaoran?" came a sly voice from the shadows.

"I will let you know Eriol, but first i need the help of you'r angels." Said Syaoran.

"Oh. What do you need them for?" questiond Eriol.

"They will be going to the hevans for me." Said Syaoran with a cold voice. "I want them to attend her ball and at 9pm i want them to bring her here anyway they can. I intend to kill her or take away her inocence. If she loses it before she recives her power she will never become a full angel." Syaoran was seriouse, yet again he always was.

"As you wish my Lord" was all Eriol said before he diaperd into the shadows form whence he came.

-------

Eriol aperd in a dark blue room. Not to far from him were two angels siting and talking. These angels were pure but they wished to be evil, and in the time that they were pure until they could become deamons they did evil in the heavans for thier master.

"Malla and Mina i have a job for you." came Eriols dark voice. The girls looked up with smirks on thier faces. They were twins and did everything the same.

"Yes Master. What is it?" they said in unicen.

"You will go to the hevans and attend the princesses ball. You will bring her back to Syaoran at exactly 9pm or earlyer at any coast. You got it?"

"Yes Master" and with that they were gone

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was geting closer to the beging of the ball. The time was 4:30pm and they only had 30 more minutes untill the ball started. Everything was already set up and ready. Sakura was in her room geting ready for the ball while Tomoyo, Yukito, Prince Touya, Queen Nadeshiko and King Fujitaka ( A.N.sorry i don't know his name if it's wrong ) were wating for her. She was looking at herself intensly in the mirror.

_I'm going to recive my wings and half my powers tonight... _Was all she could think about. She knew everyone was waiting for her so she currled her hair and put it into a high ponytail with a pink lace tide to it and a cherry blossom berret. She looked at herself one more time in the mirror and sighed. She walked out of her room to find everyone waiting there for her.

"Oh Sakura you look so beautiful!" claimed Queen Nadeshiko. She walked over to her daughter and huged her.

"Yeah. You don't look half bad." Said Toya. "In fact you almost look cute." Sakura just glared at him as he laughed.

"Don't listen to him Sakura, you look lovely." Sid Yukito. This made Sakura blush alittle. She used to have a crush on Yukito when she was younger.

"Yes. You look lovely Sakura. Very grown up." Came her fathers reply. Sakura broke free from her mothers hug and ran to her father. She huged him and he knew she was excited yet scared to recive her wing and half her power.

"Ohohohoho! Sakura you look so cute! I can't wait to see the expressions on everyones faces when they see you." Said Tomoyo with a cherry voice. Everyone backed up when they saw the stars start to form in her eyes.

"Well we beter get going the ball starts in a few moments." Came Sakuras sweet voice. Everyone headed down the hall and down some stairs in to the ball room. The ball room had pink, yellow, white and blue stremmers hanging from every other direction. There were tables with food and drinks all over the room. At the very front of the room was a stage where the band was to perform. The doors of the entrence were open and it was Sakura's job to stay there and greet all the gests.

"Hello! Thank you for coming." said Sakura to all the gests that had come to the ball. _Why must i say this to everyone..._

Once Malla and Mina arrived they walked threw the door and greeted the princesse.

"Hello! Thank you for coming." Said Sakura

"It's our pleaseure." Said the sisters. "Princess if you don't mind would it be okay if we talked again later? Around 8:45 perhapes?" they asked in a sweet voice.

"Oh. Of corse. I'd love to" Said Sakura with a cherry voice. The sisters walked away and talked to others while Sakura greted more people. Sakura greted people for two hours. When everyone arrived she relaxed as much as she could for about 30 minutes untill the band playing made an anouncement.

"It is now time for the Princesse to dance with her father so if everyone could please clear the dance floor for them." asked the singer of the band. Everyone cleared the dance floor as asked and made way for the Princess and the King. Sakura walked up to her father on the dance floor and began to slow dance with him as a soft tune began to play.

"Daddy... At midnight i get mt wings. Does this mean i have to get married soon?" Asked Sakura with a low voice so no one heard her except her father.

"Yes huny. You will recive your wings and half your power, so you must get married to complete the ceramony. After today we will find someone for you and the wedding will be in a week or two. The sonner you get married the sonner you become a full angel." responded her father with the same low voice. Sakura was quite the rest of the dance. She knew she have to do this in order to become a full angel. She just wanted to marry someone she loved. As the song ended she kissed her father and walked to Tomoyo.

"You know i just wish i could marry the one i loved insted of someone my parents pick for me." complained Sakura. She looked at the time it was now around 8:30.

"Sakura i know you want to but you have no say in the matter." replied Tomoyo.

"I know." said Sakura as she sighed. "I have to go. I said i would talk more with these girls that came. I'll talk to you later Tomoyo." Sakura walked away looking for the twin girls from erliar. Once she found them she walked up to them with a smile.

"Hello!" said Sakura with her cheery smile. The girls looked around and faced Sakura.

"Why hello princesse. You're early." They said.

"Well only by ten minutes." She said. The twins just smiled at her.

"Time to go!" They said and they both grabed one of her arms and before she knew it they were in the air and everyone was looking at them. Sakura was strugalling to get free from them but she couldn't for some reason. "Well well well. The Deamon Lord will surely love this treaser we have. Once she is with him you will never see her again. Hahahahaha!" They both yelled before diapering.

Everyone started to cry and ask eachother how deamons that looked like angels got into the hevans. The King, Queen, Prince, Yukito and Tomoyo were all stuned not knowing what to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malla and Mina apered in the Deamon Lords chambers with Sakura unconsious. They kneeld and said "My Lord we have brough the girl as you wanted."

Syaoran looked at them with a smirk and said "You girls sure do work fast. Good job. Now leave." they did as he said. Leaving Sakura on the floor infront of him.

Syaoran looked at Sakura with intensity. _I could take her now but were would be the fun in that? I wouldn't hear her screams of sarrow and pain. So i'll wait untill she wakes up. _He picked her up off the floor and laid her onto his bed. He used his dark magic to chain her to the bed so she would not be able to escape.

He leand down and whisperd into her ear knowing she would not be able to hear him, he coldy said "Just you wait princesse. I will make sure you don't get you're wings. Just you wait." And with that he left the room waiting for her to awaken from her sleep.


End file.
